


Contagion

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's guilt is overwhelming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contagion

It's a sickness, a disease. A compulsion, an obsession, that owns, drives, _possesses_ him.

He walks through his day with it riding him, sleeps with it lurking in his dreams and coloring them nightmare-gray, because it's wrong and he knows it (loves it).

He could end it. Tell Blair what he's doing-- and Blair would be gone before the echoes of Jim's shamefaced, whispered confession have died away.

He contemplates that solution.

Blair. Out of reach.

And shudders, hugs his sickness closer, and feels the fever build.

It's better this way.

(Tonight. He _has_ to. Just one more time. Please?)


End file.
